my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ack
Ack is a robot that, partway through the game, comes from a crashed satellite part of the Altair One space station. Ack had been there for over 300 years working as a chef and is a living AI. Now he lives in Portia. He works as a cook at a grill in Peach Plaza. Background ??? Personal Life Ack was created as an artificial intelligent robot with the sole purpose of serving the crew members of the Altair One space station as a chef. Ack has been a living AI for over 300 years but had remained in maintenance mode for 330 years, 2 months, and 17 days, until the space station crashed near Portia. He is a peaceful, friendly, and well-spoken character. As the player gets to know him more, he will open up about his lost love, Lara, and will start visiting the Workshop upon completion of the mission The Lonely Robot. Ack has no biographical information available, despite reaching two full relationship stars. His biography only contains a set of question marks due to his enigmatic nature. He also has no birthday or weight registered. Physical Appearance Related Characters has no family in Portia, but he has gotten to know some people in Portia, including Arlo, who helped in rescue and repair efforts after 's space station crashed in the Collapsed Wasteland, and Toby. He considers each of them a Buddy. 's true love and crewmate aboard the Altair One was called Lara. She was killed in the crash of her space station, but survived. mourns her passing every day. The player eventually has the opportunity to build a Lara Model for Ack as a part of Mission: The Lonely Robot. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Arlo| | Toby|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Lara is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule |-|Every Day= Relationship Perks ;Friend :10% off hire price ;Good Friend :20% off hire price ;Best Friend :25% off hire price Although not listed in his profile, if Mission: The Lonely Robot is complete, when Ack reaches Buddy status ( ) with the builder, he will offer to become a helper. If accepted, Ack will help with domestic work and resource gathering for a monthly fee. Ack can gather resources around the workshop and place them in the item box next to the workshop's entry. The following items can be acquired from Ack. *Wood from gathering tree branches *Stone from gathering rocks *Completed items from crafting stations *Harvested items from plants/trees/farm animals Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * ;Stranger * I'm learning more and more about the world from Petra...I cannot believe how much it's changed. I also haven't had any interfacing time since I've been here...it's very different, I don't have any direction. * Ohlala! My dear Lara, where did you go? If I can only see her one more time... * There used to be so many AIs walking around...it's kind of lonely to be the only one here now. What happened? |-|Sparring= ;Spar * Gift |q15 = |q10 = |q7 = |q5 = |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2 = |q-5 = |v10 = |v4 = |v-1= |v-2= |v-5 = |version=1.0.129395 }} Cook While is hired as the player's helper he will cook for the player. Ack initially can only cook dishes in his recipe list, but as the player discovers recipes of their own or upgrades him with recipe data chips, he can begin cooking those as well. Ack's data chip dishes are unique and cannot be cooked using any crafting station. The player can access Ack's cooking menu by interacting with him and select the recipe and quantity they need. The cooked dish appears in the player's inventory. The player does not need to have the required ingredients in their inventory for Ack to cook. Ack's recipes |effects= +6 per second Lasts 20 seconds|effectsort=1|ingredientscount=3}} |effects= +1 per second Lasts 35 seconds|effectsort=2|ingredientscount=3}} |effects=Restores 50 Restores 8 |effectsort=1|ingredientscount=3}} |effects=Restores 7% Max Restores 20 |effectsort=2|ingredientscount=3}} |effects=Attack +10 Lasts 120 seconds|effectsort=3|ingredientscount=3}} |effects=Attack +10 Lasts 20 seconds|effectsort=3|ingredientscount=3}} Hiring as a Helper Ack can be hired as a Helper around the Workshop after fulfilling some requirements. First, the Mission: The Lonely Robot must be completed. After the player has the Lara Model in their yard, Ack will visit her every day. Once the player reaches Buddy level with him, Ack will offer his help with the workshop and can now be hired for 1200 per month. The player can pay for up to one year of service at a time. He does not stay at the workshop all day, but will visit multiple times per day to tend to it. Ack's potential services include refueling machines and picking up finished products, feeding animals and picking up any drops, and harvesting, replanting, and fertilizing crops. He can only use resources put in a Helper's Storage Box, and will place all collected items in the chest next to the mailbox. Ack will not perform certain functions, such as feeding fish, petting animals or mounts, or building things for the player. Upgrading Ack Ack can be upgraded with various data chips while the chips are in the player's inventory. These allow him to perform more functions around the workshop as well as cook more recipes. The option to upgrade Ack becomes available after the player reaches Buddy level with him and completes Mission: Chip Upgrades. Data chips can be purchased at the Research Center Exchange and found while digging in the Abandoned Ruins. The second upgrade to the Relic Detector will show the shape and name of the data chip. Missions ;Fixing Ack :Fix Ack's leg and head with items found around the Civil Corps' main room. ;Place the Flowers :Ack is still locked up for the safety of the town, help him place some flowers on the grave of his deceased crewmates. :This mission triggers after the player completes Fixing Ack. ;The Lonely Robot :Ack misses his dear Lara very much, try building a replica of Lara based on Ack's drawing of her, this will ease his pain. :This mission triggers after the player completes Place the Flowers. ;Mission: Chip Upgrades :Ask Petra about the data chips for Ack. :This mission triggers after the player completes The Lonely Robot and is Buddy with Ack. ;Made Whole Again :Ack's temporary leg is no longer able to support him. Help him build a new leg. ;Finding Happiness :Ack seems down, talk with the Mayor to see if you can do anything for him. Trivia *When Ack was introducing himself during Mission: The Crashed Station, Ack was glitching, causing him to say "ack". As a result, the townsfolk simply refer to him as "Mr. Ack". Ack's real name, if any, is unknown. *Ack lives in the Happy Apartments; his home station will need to be installed on the second floor, near the stairs. *Ack may sometimes stand idly outside the player's yard, seeming as if he is waiting for them. When approached, he will give them 1 Ocean's Fortune. Gallery Ack ingame.jpg Ack-concept 2.png Ack Gift - Oceans Fortune.jpg|Giving the player an Ocean's Fortune 20190213125056 1.jpg 20190213122836 1.jpg Category:Characters